


Расшифровка

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тех пор, как протеанский маяк отравил ее сознание, она ни с кем не могла ощутить настоящей близости. Пока не появился он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расшифровка

_Never even realized how lost I was without her._  
_But I always was._  
_Just some lost soldier who forgot he ever had a home._  
_Until she gave me one._  
(С) Winter Soldier Comic series 

От его прикосновений волосы на ее теле встают дыбом. И она знает, что он тоже это ощущает. Его это даже забавляет. Он находит какое-то странное удовольствие в том, чтобы раз за разом наблюдать, как преображается ее кожа, целиком погружает пальцы в ее прическу, и отросшие волосы щекочут его ладони. Она тоже это чувствует.  
«Ты ведь считаешь людей примитивной расой», — шепчет она ему.

«Людей — да. Тебя нет. Хотя, если кто-то из вас способен воспринять протеанский шифр, то вы не безнадежны».

Ей хочется его стукнуть. И продолжить расшифровывать его сознание, которое слой за слоем открывается ей при каждом новом контакте.

Она всегда закрывает глаза, когда они оказываются в постели. Нет, не потому что он кажется ей уродливым, к его лицу она давно привыкла. Даже к плоским губам и почти полному отсутствию носа. Если закрыть глаза, то чувственное удовольствие соединения разумов становится сильнее. Смотреть это слишком... примитивно. И говорить тоже. Поэтому разговаривают они теперь редко, разве что при посторонних и по делу. А наедине это лишнее.

Она проводит пальцами по его гладкой прохладной коже, и каждое прикосновение будит новый каскад ощущений. Не только в ней, в нем тоже. Она изучила его тело, каждую точку, прикосновение к которой вызывает возбуждение. Одни эти касания способны довести его до экстаза за несколько минут. Он знает ее не хуже.

Азари говорили ей: «Обнимите Вечность». Но Вечность казалась ей необъятной, пугающей, полной неизвестности. Он лучше Вечности, он понятнее. С тех пор, как протеанский маяк отравил ее сознание, она ни с кем не могла ощутить близости по-настоящему. Пока не появился он.

Она проводит кончиком пальца по его голове, от самого начала боковых гребней до почти острой точки на затылке. Иногда она посмеивается над ним, говоря, что с такой головой наверняка неудобно спать. Он огрызается, что просто подушки в этом цикле слишком примитивные.

Самое сложное было заставить его избавиться от брони. Жесткие пластины долго казались ей частью его самого, защитой от внешнего мира, необходимой, прочной, приросшей, словно вторая кожа. Но чем чаще они оказывались вдвоем, тем лучше она видела, как тяжело броня давит ему на плечи. Ей было немного страшно настаивать, она боялась, что освободившись, он не сможет надеть ее вновь. Как бабочка никогда не возвращается в куколку, как птенец никогда не вернется в свое яйцо. Она боялась будущего: она поможет ему освободиться, а он потом не справится со свободой без нее. И снова останется один.

Однажды она набирается смелости спросить:  
«Сколько живут протеане?»  
«Долго, — отвечает он. — Намного дольше людей».  
«Я не хочу делать тебе больно».  
«Этого уже не избежать».

Он прижимает ее крепче, и контакт становится еще интенсивнее. Даже раньше, когда он касался ее только через одежду, она переставала понимать, где заканчивается его сознание и начинается ее собственное. Теперь же, в постели, переплетая ноги с его ногами, раз за разом сливаясь телами, она надеется, что это уже не важно. С тех пор, как они вместе, все то время, пока они будут вместе, они будут единым целым.

Она никогда не забудет тот день, когда впервые увидела его крылья.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Mass Effect 2016  
> Беты: jillian1410


End file.
